Current technology for non-surgical treatment of coronary artery disease largely involves ballon angioplasty. A catheter is threaded through a guiding catheter placed into the entrance of the coronary ostia. The balloon catheter, containing an inner guide, wire is passed through the guiding catheter. The guide wire is advanced under fluoroscopic control just past the lesion. The balloon catheter is then advanced so that the balloon is in the stenotic area and the balloon inflated to a high pressure with a contrast liquid. The plaque is hence compressed and the vessel wall dilated. Although quite successful, there is a re-stenosis rate of about 30% within six months. Laser angiography is under intensive development but has a long way to go before becoming clinically significant treatment method, if it ever does. Mechanical and electrocautery methods are also under development.